L'enterrement
by Marquise Sissy
Summary: Bella est de retour à Forks après trente ans d'absence. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu la pousser à revenir dans sa petite ville natale.


**Titre :** L'enterrement

**Disclamer :** Stephenie Meyer

**Rating :** MA

**Résumé :** Bella est de retour à Forks après trente ans d'absence. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu la pousser à revenir dans sa petite ville natale.

**Note de l'auteure :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente. Le principe : on a un thème et plusieurs mots liés donnés et la soirée pour écrire et publier dessus.

**Thème donné :** Les vampires : félin - flammes - tremblement

* * *

Bella était assise sur la balancelle du porche de leur petit cottage. Cela faisait bien trente ans qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans leur première maison. Elle aurait aimé être là pour un événement joyeux…

Son regard se porta au loin, son mari, l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis ses seize ans, approchait de sa démarche féline. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas laissé accès à ses pensées, elle était sûre qu'il connaissait le trouble qui l'animait. Elle n'avait pas toujours était proche de Charlie, son père, mais ces dernières années et le secret qu'ils avaient partagés, s'étaient chargé de réparer cette erreur.

Plus que devoir enterrer son père, c'est de ne pas pouvoir être au premier rang, place de la famille proche qui la chagrinait. Edward l'avait prévenue avant sa transformation en vampire. Il lui avait dit qu'elle perdrait un à un les êtres qui lui était chers. Elle s'y était préparée mais elle ne pensait pas que cela soit si douloureux.

Edward s'assit à coté d'elle et l'enferma dans le carcan de ses bras. Elle s'y sentait bien, à sa place. Elle cala sa tête sur son torse et respira à pleins poumons sont odeur. Elle ne pouvait plus pleurer, sa condition lui interdisait mais elle souffrait tout de même, peut-être même plus car celle-ci ne pouvait s'exprimer.

Les mains d'Edward glissèrent sur son dos, comme s'il caressait un animal blessé. Bella laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être à ce contact. Plus de trente qu'ils étaient ensemble et rien n'avait put les séparer plus de quelques heures et rien n'avait éteint la flamme entre eux, l'amour et le désir étaient toujours présents. En parlant de désir, elle sentit celui de son mari contre sa cuisse.

- Edward, je vais enterrer mon père. Je ne peux pas…  
- Je sais et je ne te demande rien. C'est juste que t'avoir contre moi ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Délicatement, son mari déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. La douceur de ce baiser lui arracha quelques frissons mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Autre chose, une autre façon de palier à son chagrin naissait en elle. Une façon d'oublier, si ce n'est que pour quelques minutes, quelques heures la cruauté de la vie envers ceux de son espèce.

Elle captura à nouveau les lèvres de son amant, y mettant plus de passion, plus d'abandon que dans le précédent. Edward recula et encra son regard au sien, cherchant une raison à ce soudain revirement. Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Bella abaissa son bouclier, le laissant pénétrer ses pensées les plus intimes. Ce qu'il y découvrit dû lui plaire, parce qu'il fondit sur ses lèvres avec un grondement de plaisir.

Sa langue experte, taquina les lèvres de sa bien-aimée demandant un passage bien vite accordé. Bella entoura son cou de ses bras et se positionna à califourchon sur lui. Elle laissa la lange d'Edward jouer avec la sienne, la goûter comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Elle pouvait sentir le goût du puma dont son mari venait de se nourrir. Il aimait décidément beaucoup ses félins.

Les mains du vampire firent lentement glisser la fermeture éclaire de la robe haute-couture noire qu'elle portait. Même en période de deuil Alice ne la laissait pas mettre du prêt-à-porter. Elle sourit en pensant furtivement à sa belle-sœur. Les mains tièdes d'Edward étaient remontées sur ses épaules et sa bouche traçait maintenant un chemin de feu de sa mâchoire à son épaule.

Très lentement, il fit glisser les manches de la robe, de sorte qu'elle ne tenait plus que sur sa taille. Il laissa ses mains s'attarder sur ses flancs dans une caresse d'une extrême douceur. Puis, sa bouche descendit de son épaule à sa poitrine traçant un nouveau sillon brûlant.

Elle se cambra lorsqu'il saisit un de ses tétons, faisant se rencontrer leurs bassins. Elle voulait plus, toujours plus de plaisir et de sensations pour oublier la douleur. Elle se noya dans les brumes de plaisir qui naquirent quand des doigts aventureux titillèrent son clitoris. Quelque part dans ce brouillard, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de tissus déchiré. Sa petite culotte était fichue. Ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière.

Son besoin impérieux d'oubli, s'était transformé en un désir sauvage, ardent qui la faisait trembler de tous ses membres. Entre deux caresses intimes, elle se reprit assez pour ouvrir le jeans de son mari. Elle massa ensuite doucement la bosse dans le boxer noir avant de le descendre pour découvrir le membre durci de plaisir de son amant.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de celui-ci et y mordit à pleine dent, tendit qu'elle frottait leurs sexes dans une danse lascive. Danse qui fut accueillie par un grognement approbateur d'Edward.

Pourtant, elle ne la prolongea pas, pas plus que les préliminaires. Elle voulait le sentir en elle. Elle voulait oublier, elle ne se souvenait plus quoi, mais elle savait que si elle ne se sentait pas rapidement entière avec son mari en elle, elle souffrirait encore.

Elle s'éloigna de lui juste assez pour le glisser en elle d'un mouvement fougueux. Elle se crispa un instant sous le plaisir mêler à la douleur. Elle le sentait en elle et rien que cela aurait pu suffire à la combler de joie.

Edward bougea sous elle. Ondulant ses hanches pour la pénétrer plus profondément. Elle se sentit envahie par une nouvelle vague de plaisir et cette boule si familière commença à prendre forme tout au fond de son être. Elle voulait qu'elle explose, elle voulait mourir de plaisir sous les attentions de son homme. Alors, elle ondula sur lui, s'adaptant au rythme de son amant dont les mains semblaient ne jamais se lasser de parcourir sa peau y déclenchant d'agréables frissons de plaisir.

Rapidement, leurs hanches et leurs souffles s'accélérèrent sous la monté du plaisir. Elle se sentait si proche de la fin, elle criait son plaisir et son amour pour son mari. Lui grognait et susurrait sa possession, elle n'était qu'à lui et lui seul.

Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle voulait les faire venir. D'un mouvement ample, elle se dégagea de lui, une sensation de vite l'assaillit aussitôt, remplacée rapidement par le plaisir de le retrouver en elle. Elle répéta cette chorégraphie à nouveau, à chaque fois, la sensation de plénitude l'envahi, à chaque fois son orgasme s'approchait un peu plus.

Edward participa activement à cet enchainement de leurs corps, soulevant ses hanches alors qu'elle s'abaissait sur lui. Soudain, s'en fut trop pour elle. L'orgasme la submergea comme une vague qui emporte tout sauf le plaisir d'appartenir à l'autre. Son mari la suivi quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle ne s'endormit pas après cette étreinte, elle n'en avait plus la possibilité. Pour la première fois en trente ans, elle regrettait presque d'avoir choisit son amour à sa famille. Elle se colla un peu plus corps qui venait de lui donner un moment d'oubli. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un soupir las, emplit de tristesse. Dans quelques minutes maintenant, elle allait devoir se rendre au cimetière de Forks, elle se cacherait dans la forêt avoisinante, accompagnée de son mari, de sa fille et de son meilleur ami. Ils ne sortiraient du couvert des arbres que lorsque tout le monde serait parti. Pire encore, elle allait les entendre dire quelle mauvaise fille elle était : elle n'avait pas visité son père à l'hôpital et elle ne venait pas à son enterrement.


End file.
